Lucy Westenra (Count Dracula BBC)
Lucy Westerna is a human turned vampire in the story of Dracula. In this, the 1977 BBC Great Preformances version, she is played by Susan Penhaligon Synopsis In this version, Lucy and Mina are sisters rather then friends as dictated in the original novel. Beyond that the story follows the same way as usual. Lucy is first seen watching Mina and Harker have their last get together before Harker heads off to Romania. The two girls then go down to their summer home to help ease Mina's worry of Harker. However on one particular night, Lucy sleepwalks to the the local graveyard which Dracula, fresh from his trip on the Demeter, finds and feeds on her. He is stopped when Mina see him and flees, leaving a dazed Lucy behind. Lucy falls ill not shortly after that with Dr. Steward being called to treat her. But due to Dracula continuing visits and draining her blood, Lucy just gets worse, though her senses seem to highten and her teeth grow longer. Steward calls for his mentor Dr. Van Helsing to come help him and upon seeing the bite marks on her neck, knows its the work of a vampires. He tries to help her by giving her blood transfusions and surrounding her with garlic. But thanks to Lucy's mother removing the garlic, Dracula gets to her and fully drains her. Helsing can see Lucy's too far gone upon looking into the mirror in the room and seeing no reflection in it, meaning Lucy has become undead. What's more when Arthur her fiancee, comes to visit, she temporarily turns much more wild and seductive though is prevented from kissing her by Helsing. In her final moments of humanity, Lucy request Helsing protect Arthur. He swears on it before Lucy passes away. Soon after her death, reports of kids being abducted and bitten begins to come in, with the kids calling the assailant the "Bloofer Lady" (child speak for Beautiful Lady). Helsing knows its an undead Lucy doing this and takes Steward with him to prove his case as they enter Lucy's crypt at certain times to find Lucy's body gone then back in its coffin, what's more her body hasn't decayed despite a week since her death. The next night, Helsing gathers the rest of the men and they head for Lucy's crypt. En route they see her in the tree, growling like a wild animal and her eyes now completely red before disappearing into the fog. Lucy comes down to ground level, now seemingly completely normal. She goes to Arthur and asks for him to join her in undeath. Just as he lets his guard down, Lucy bears her fangs and goes to bite him but is stopped by Helsing who drives her back with a cross. Lucy forms into mist and flees back into the crypt. The men follow and find Lucy back in her coffin. After Helsing explains whats she's become and what will happen if she remains a vampire. He has Arthur stake her killing the monster that she's become. Once done, Lucy's form returns to normal with a peaceful expression on her face. Helsing then finishes the job of cutting off Lucy's head and stuffing it full of garlic to prevent Dracula from re-claiming her. Gallery vlcsnap-00368.jpg|Lucy searches for blood. vlcsnap-00372.jpg|Dracula make the bite wound worse. vlcsnap-00370.jpg|Lucy after being bitten. vlcsnap-00373.jpg|Lucy after Drac's second visit.